1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet and urinal facility, and more particularly to an automatic flush actuation apparatus which is capable of incorporating with a conventional commercial manual restroom flushing system, such as urinal and water closet, so as to selectively operate the automatic flush actuation apparatus automatically through the use of a sensor or normally through an actuation lever.
2. Description of Related Arts
Manual operated toilet room flush valves for use on urinals and water closets in public restrooms are well known. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional manual operated automatic flush actuation apparatus comprises a valve body A1 having a water inlet A11 and a water outlet A 12, a diaphragm A2 having a water channel A21 communicating between the water inlet A11 and the water outlet A12, a relief valve A3 disposed at the diaphragm A2 for blocking the water flowing from the water inlet A11 to the water outlet A12 through the water channel A21, and a flush lever A4 arranged to move the relief valve A3 at a position that the water is allowed to flow to the water outlet A12 for completing the flushing operation.
For hygiene purposes, an automatic operated toilet room flush valve is developed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,169,118 and 5,244,179 disclose a solenoid operated automatic flush valve which is battery-operated and utilizes a latching solenoid to limit power drain on the battery. Accordingly, when the infrared sensor detects the presence of a user of a urinal or toilet, the flush valve is automatically driven to open to complete the flushing operation. However, the flush valves, according to the above patents, have several common drawbacks.
The presence of the user sensed by the infrared sensor will cause the solenoid to move the diaphragm to a valve open position. It is known that the solenoid is made of a number of circular wire loops to generate a magnetic force when an electric current is passed through the wire loops. The solenoid may come in contact with water such that the solenoid may accumulate rusting particles from the water, which may remain on the solenoid. It is one of the common problems to cause a failure of operation of the flush valve. In other words, the conventional manual operated flush valve is more reliable than the solenoid operated automatic flush valve. Thus, the maintenance cost of the solenoid operated automatic flush valve is higher than that of the conventional manual operated flush valve.
In addition, the structural design of the solenoid operated automatic flush valve is different from that of the manual operated flush valve. In other words, when the flushing system is incorporated with the solenoid operated automatic flush valve, the flushing system will lose the mechanical-manual operated feature. Therefore, there is no alternative to operate the flushing cycle when the solenoid operated automatic flush valve has failed to operate.
In order to install the solenoid operated automatic flush valve into the conventional flushing system, the mechanical-manual operating mechanism of the flush valve must be totally removed, which is a waste of resources in order to incorporated with the solenoid operated automatic flush valve.
The configuration of the solenoid operated automatic flush valve is complicated, wherein once the solenoid is broken or the battery is dead, the facility should call a technician to open an outer cover and disassemble an inner cover for the replacement of the solenoid or the battery. Due to the complicated structure of the solenoid operated automatic flush valve, the solenoid operated automatic flush valve requires a skilled technician to replace the broken solenoid and/or even replace the battery, which may further increase the maintenance cost of the infrared operated automatic flush valve.